deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mortals and Fools
/ A Cruel Dream |kanji=残酷な夢 |romaji=Zankokuna Yume |obrazek=Death Note Musical.png |wykonawca= |kompozytor=Frank Wildhorn |akt=Akt II |postacie=Rem Misa Amane Repryza: Rem Ryūk |długość=5:06 |typ piosenki=Utwór musicalowy |odcinki= }} Mortals and Fools znany też jako A Cruel Dream (残酷な夢, Zankokuna Yume), to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa Piosenka |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= Rem 熱い想いそれは幻だ 自分騙す危険な罠だ (spoken) 「キラに会いたいの」 Rem 海の深さ まだ知らぬ内に 愛の夢に絡め取られて 愛などいつか消え去る 残酷な夢 望みくだかれ嘆くのは 愚か者だけだ Misa 熱い想いこれは本物よ 生きる意味を教えてくれた Rem 残る命半分にしても 愛は Misa いいの 裏切られても & Misa 理屈など通用しない Rem 残酷な夢 & Misa 戻る道さえ失い Misa 堕ちてゆくだけ 愛は生きる力 Rem 絶望の元 逃げるが勝ち Misa 逃げられない 心は薔薇色 夢の世界 Rem 嘆きと背中合わせだ 理屈など通用しない 残酷な夢 & Misa 戻る道さえ失い Misa 与え合い Rem 奪い合い & Misa 堕ちてゆく深く 堕ちてゆく深く (spoken) 「目が欲しい」 |-|Angielski = Rem What I see in your eyes Is a counterfeit emotion Nearly true pretty lies Promise all you're dreaming of Misa (spoken) I need to meet Kira. Rem Like a frog in a well Who is sure he's in the ocean You believe in the spell Of this thing that you call love Try as I will I just don't understand it Love is for mortals and fools Never turns out quite the way that you planned it So why do you break all the rules Misa What I feel is so real That it sets my poor heart racing Something you'll never know Though you live a thousand years Rem Half a life is the deal To discover who you're chasing Half a life-- Misa --even so Worth it all if he appears & Misa Try as you might you will not understand it Rem Love is for mortals and fools & Misa Never turns out quite the way that you planned it Misa Love makes you break all the rules Love can make you come alive Rem Or take your life away Love should make you leave Misa But makes you stay For love makes you happy In a house where love is made Rem Then it makes you wary and afraid Try as I might never will understand it Love is for mortals and fools & Misa Never turns out quite the way that you planned it Misa Love is for making Rem Life is for taking & Misa Love makes you break all the rules Love makes you break all the rules Misa (spoken) …I want the eyes. Repryza |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= Rem 愛などいつか消え去る 残酷な夢 & Ryuk 望み砕かれ嘆くのは Ryuk 愚か者だけだ Rem 放っておけない Ryuk 面倒だぞ 見捨てりゃいい Rem 出来ない & Ryuk 理屈など通用しない Ryuk 残酷な夢 & Ryuk 戻る道さえ失い Rem 堕ちてゆく (spoken) 「レム、ルールだけは破るなよ」 |-|Angielski = Rem Try as I might never will understand it Love is for dreamers and fools & Ryuk Never turns out quite the way that you planned it Ryuk Love makes you break all the rules Rem Love can make you come alive Ryuk Or take your life away Love should make you leave Rem But makes you stay & Ryuk Try as I might never will understand it Ryuk Love is for mortal and fools & Ryuk Never turns out quite the way that you planned it Rem Love makes you break all the-- Ryuk (spoken) Rem. Don't break the rules. Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical